Redemption/Intel
Summary The 3 Intel Document which detail suspicious Soviet maritime action in the Caribbean Sea and Gulf of Mexico, timeline of the construction of the NS-1 and Operation Charybdis Intel DOCUMENT 1 UNCLASSIFIED DATE: October 10, 1962 MEMORANDUM TO: Colonel J.C King, Chief (WHD), Lieutenant General Marshall Carter (DD/CIA) FROM: Ryan Jackson, Chief Analyst (APLAA) SUBJECT: USN report of an influx of Soviet Spy Vessels off the coast of the southern U.S Eastern Seaboard and the Caribbean Sea # The Office of Naval Intelligience (ONI) has forwarded to the Agency their reports on a rise in the number of Soviet Spy vessels off the coast of Florida and Georgia as well as in International Waters in the area of Cuba. In conjunction with the 7 Oct 1962 reports of increased number station traffic, it is believed that the Soviets are in the process of establishing a significant military foothold within nuclear first-strike distance of the United States. # ONI reports can be found enclosed in TAB A. # Current Soviet strategies in regards to Spy Vessels consist of disguising their ships as fishing trawlers, commercial freighters, AND oceanographic research vessels flying false flags. With the large number of maritime traffic in this region, it is nearly impossible to isolate these spy ships from civilian vessels (ONI stats on TAB B) # ONI has been in constant contact with U.S Atlantic Command but there have only been 2 isolated incidences in the past week of overt active surveillance measures on the part of suspected Soviet vessels via active sonars; this is not outside the norm for Soviet surveillance, especially in regards to the gathering of US submarine signatures. it is believed that, beyond this, surveillance methods are strictly passive via radio receivers and passive sonar. Background o standard Soviet naval surveillance techniques enclosed in TAB C # Recommend immediate reallocation of Atlantic Fleet vessels and U-2 surveillance planes to the Caribbean in order to identify and isolate potential Soviet spy ships near U.S. territorial waters. ENCLOSURES DOCUMENT 2 DATE: June 10, 1969 MEMORANDUM TO: Richard Kain (ADDO/SAD) FROM: Ryan Jackson, Chief Analyst (APLAA) SUBJECT: NS-1 CONSTRUCTION TIMELINE We have pieced together a loose timeline for the Soviet construction of NS-1 in the Gulf of Mexico. Here is the timeline as we understand: ''1961: Dragovich and Castro meet to discuss the logistics of NS construction in the Gulf.'' Delivery of rigging columns and components via GKM-leased frieghters; assembly begins ''1962: NS-1 sea floor construction begins; columns and load bearing braces are installed over a period of 6 months. (We believe they operated a 60 man dive team continuously around the clock for much of that period; they rotated the freighters from the location ever 24-48 hours to avoid suspicion).'' Side note: We believe that the Cuban Missile Crisis was a coordinated ploy on the part of Dragovich via Kravchenko to draw attention away from the component's delivery to the region and the subsequent construction of the underwater base. ''1964: NS-1 moduls 5 and 6 are mounted and the first Soviet sub makes a successful underwater docking K-129 (diesel-electric)'' ''1967: NS-1 is fully operational and is providing clandestine resupply of the Soviet submarine fleet patrolling U.S coastal waters.'' Signal tests commence DOCUMENT 3 D''ATE: October 27, 1978'' MEMORANDUM TO: Richard Kain (ADDO/SAD) FROM: Ryan Jackson, Special Assistant to ADDO/SAD SUBJECT: BURN NOTICE/OPERATION CHARYBDIS Sir, As instructed, I have lined up the necessary assets for Operation Charybdis; the full roster and pre-op details have been forwarded to you in a separate memorandum. In light of recent events, I agree with the assessment that there is no other alternative but to cleanse the situation due to the unreliability of the mental state of former operative Alex Mason. We are at an operational crossroads. the evidence amassed to date leads me to no other conclusion other than agent Alex Mason and his supporters Jason Hudson and Grigori "Greg" Weaver are clear and present threats to national security. In conjunction with MI-6, we have assigned a joint operational team to deal with the problem at hand. With your permission and considering my knowledge of Op-40, its agents, and the personal and professional history of Alex Mason, I request that I be assigned temporary field operation status to the operation team in an advisory capacity in order to close this chapter personally. SAS has assigned to one Jonathan Price as their Lead Operator. though inordinately young for such a role, both MI-6 and SAS have ensured us that he is a veritable prodigy and will not fail to meet the objectives of the mission. I request leave to accompany Price and his team to South Africa to see to it that agents Mason, Hudson and Weaver are dealt with permanently. Sincerely, Ryan Jackson Special Assistant to ADDO/SAD Gallery Redemption_Intel_Image1_BO.png Redemption_Intel_Image2_BO.png Redemption_Intel1_BO.png Redemption_Intel2_BO.png Redemption_Intel3 BO.png Redemption intel.jpg Intel Locations *'Intel No. 40:' (1/3) There will be two metal shipping containers with a collapsed mast on top of it on the ship. The intel will be under the open door of the first one. *'Intel No. 41:' (2/3) After descending into the ship and reaching a control room with large pipes in the middle, the intel can be found hidden under the first table the player comes to, between the weapons crates. *'Intel No. 42:' (3/3) When fighting through the flooded underwater station, after going through a room with a GPS map on the wall and going up a metal staircase, the final Intel is on the floor under a desk to the players right. Intel_1_Redemption_BO.png|Intel No. 1 Intel_2_Redemption_BO.png|Intel No. 2 Intel_3_Redemption_BO.png|Intel No. 3 Trivia *Jonathan Price may be a reference to the John Price of the Modern Warfare series. *The second image of a fishing trawler in the first Intel document appears as a painting in the 'Panic Room' of the zombies map 'Five'. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Intel